


Silent Night

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road is long and Dwalin has her needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't even...just, yeah.

Ori pulled at the tunic beneath her hips, squirming as Dwalin placed kisses down her stomach. The warrior looked up, mischief shining in her eyes. “Hush now lass, or your brothers will hear.” She said, whiskers scratching against the soft skin of Ori’s small belly. Thus far they had hidden their _illicit_ relationship from Ori’s brothers, not particularly out of fear but rather a small amount of nervousness to how they would react. Dwarven women were scarce, and though they were not expected to produce children, it was looked down upon when one choose not to.  
  
Out in the wood they were far from isolated, within shouting distance of the camp should trouble find them, but Dwalin did not fear. She would protect little Ori to her very last breath. The lass had come to mean _much_ to her in the past years, knowing her through Thorin, and their time at Ered Luin, and no force would come between them.  
  
Ori spread her legs wider, beginning to arch and wiggle to turn attention back to what they had been doing before. With a quiet laugh, Dwalin began to move again, lifting so that each thigh sat on her broad shoulders. Her heart was wild in her chest as the little one arched at the first _breath_ to touch between her legs, as if Ori were untouched. Perky, small breasts heaved and tempted Dwalin to reach up and toy with one pebbled nipple. Ori slapped both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming as the little jolts of pleasure washed through her from a small twist to the sensitive area at the same time just the _tip_ of Dwalin’s slick, hot tongue touched to her clitorus.  
  
Dwalin traced around and listened to the near-panicked whimpers and wrapped her large hand around one thigh to keep it from crushing against the side of her head. Her ears were flush with pleasure and she traced delicately around the wet, delicious little nub before roughly tonguing against it and scraping with her bottom teeth. Ori was wild, bucking up against her mouth and muffling curses above her head. It was the reason they would not often risk this act--she was so _sensitive_ , and was only going to get worse.  
  
“Hush, kibil-athane. Hush yourself.” Dwalin urged as she covered the breast she had been toying with with her entire hand, squeezing gently and resting to feel the march of Ori’s heart. When she trailed lower, Dwalin would swear by her beard she could feel Ori’s heart skip beats. The lass had gone deadly still almost as if she were pleading for anything but _that_.  
  
Dwalin swirled her tongue the other way this time, tracing outside the tight little entrance that she had claimed well ages ago. Ori began to tremble, utterly destroying Dwalin’s self control. She pressed her tongue in slowly, only a bit, before pulling it out again and then thrusting deeper. Her arm wrapped steadily around the thigh she had been holding at bay and moved to hold her thumb at Ori’s clitorus, rubbing it lightly as she rutted her tongue deep as it would go and then curled it up to move in just the right way.  
  
Ori was soaking her beard already, toes curling against the binding that kept Dwalin’s rather full breasts out of the way and safe beneath her armor during battle. It would not take much, but the taste was bursting over Dwalin’s tongue like the finest ale, the best meats, making her moan for more. It was that what did Ori in, forcing her back to arch so hard it must have _hurt_. The release dripped off of Dwalin’s lips when she pulled back, her whiskers and nose and even cheekbones shining with it under the moonlight.  
  
Ori was unfocused and still panting like a pony run for miles, staring unseeingly up at the trees and the slivers of sky that gave them enough light to see. She reached without looking until she had Dwalin’s head in her hands, pulling the dwarf up to look in her eyes and kiss her as if life itself depended on it.  
  
“We’ll be caught and it will be all _your_ fault!” She hissed, but showed no more sign of her worry as she reached down into Dwalin’s unlaced trousers. Dwalin was so _wet,_ and the scribe knew her; she did not oppose penetration but was not as susceptible to it as Ori, so the dwarfling only rubbed against her clitorus with those clever, clever fingers. Close as she was by the performance before, Dwalin was biting Ori’s shoulder to muffle her own climax only seconds later, thrusting down against Ori’s fingers.  
  
They shared a loving kiss, and Ori giggled quietly into it. “Does Kili know the reason you ordered him to take your watch?” Dwalin hummed and shook her head. “No. He thinks it punishment because I caught him and Fili when they were to be gathering firewood.”  
  
“ _Mahal_ , do they never stop!?” Ori squeaked, smacking at Dwalin’s hand when it trailed down to abuse her previously unfondled nipple.  
  
Dwalin pressed a kiss to Ori’s nose. “I could ask the same of you. But you three are young yet, and you will learn self control.”  
  
“You’ve not learned it.” Ori challenged, and earned a wolfish grin in return.  
  
“ _You_ make me forget.”  
  
Ori’s blush was so pretty even in the shadow. Dwalin knew they would have to return to camp soon, but the lass would yet be hers for just a few more undisturbed minutes.


End file.
